Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern for supporting surgery by guiding a treatment position at which treatment is performed on an organ in surgery of the organ, and to a surgery support set, and to a surgery support apparatus, method and program.
Description of the Related Art
When surgery, such as excision of a part of a patient's organ, is performed, doctors determine an excision portion of the organ so as to include a lesion by checking the form of the organ and the position of the lesion in diagnosis using images before the surgery. Further, the doctors need to appropriately recognize, based on the determined excision portion, a treatment portion on a surface of the organ at which treatment, such as excision, should be performed, and to perform treatment, such as excision at the treatment portion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-172977 (Patent Document 1) and PCT Japanese Publication No. 2011-517579 (Patent Document 2) propose bone templates to make such a treatment portion easily recognizable. The bone template is engageable with a characteristic portion of a bone in surgery. Further, an excision line of the bone is a slit in the bone template. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-157554 (Patent Document 3) discloses an apparatus that stably supports a surgery-target region (breast). The apparatus includes an opening part for observation by an ultrasonic apparatus and an opening part provided at a position corresponding to an incision portion. Incision is performed on the breast at the opening part of the apparatus, and an ultrasonic transducer is inserted into the breast through the incision portion, and an affected region is observed. PCT Japanese Publication No. 2005-521460 (Patent Document 4) discloses a transparent film indicating a surgical treatment position.